Secrets
by smilelaughread
Summary: George has a secret; will Fred believe him?


Fred Weasley crept up to the bed in which his brother was sleeping. Or more likely not sleeping. It had become a ritual for them to discuss the pranks they had pulled as well as ones that were in production before going to sleep.

He had to work hard not to make any noises, as the floors of Hogwarts were dreadfully creaky and old. Lee was a light sleeper, as were the other three boys in his and George's year. Any noise would alert them that he was awake, and what was the point of Secret Prank Meetings if they weren't secret?

He slid in beside George, throwing up a silencing charm and breathing a sigh of relief.

He turned on his side to face George, who was grinning at him.

"I did it," George announced. "I tricked McGonagall today."

Fred sucked in a loud breath, miming applause. "Did she catch you?"

"Didn't even notice."

They took a moment to laugh, enjoying the feeling that came with a well-executed prank.

"Wait," Fred's eyes widened. "Did you do The Prank?"

George nodded.

"Why did I choose today to see if the Puking Pastilles work?" Fred groaned, feeling unhappy that he had missed what was sure to be one of the funniest pranks-

"She sat down in her chair about halfway through class, and the paper that I had placed there stuck to her arse. It was hilarious; she was walking around all class – maybe even all day long – wearing the words 'My animagus may be a cat, but I'm wild in bed'. I couldn't keep my laughter in!"

"And the other fifth years, did they think it was funny?"

"Yes, it was one-hundred percent successful. I swear, everyone looked either sick from thinking of her like that, or were laughing because someone managed to do that to her." George looked pleased with himself.

"Wonderful."

"Indeed."

"What's next?"

"Dumbledore at breakfast. He's always making speeches. I say we spike his drink with some Veritaserum."

"I have always wanted to know what the daft man is really thinking about. Can we dose Snape with some Polyjuice?"

"I would, and it would be absolutely hilarious, but he's-"

"Potions Master-"

"Right."

"Forgot about that, I had."

"I bet he would go with it if it was a Slytherin-"

"That pranked him. Yes, I've always thought that. Do you think he would give them detention or take points off?"

"I bet the slimy old git would blame us even if it actually _was_ one of his precious snakes."

"I reckon you're right."

George sighed, mind racing. "So how well did the Pastilles measure up in the practice test?"

"Nothing horribly disfiguring, but I was babbling for a while, Lee said I was-"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Did you fix it?" George let the issue drop, deciding that if Fred didn't want to share, it really was personal. Perhaps his secrets? Hmmm… he would have to hear it from Lee, then.

"I think so. I think, after one more test, it will be ready for production and sale." Fred grinned brightly.

They spoke a bit more of their pranks of the day, but George couldn't pull his mind away from what Fred's secret might be. He decided to be a bit sneaky.

"Fred," said George, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Fred looked skeptical, but nodded. "Wait, why?"

"No reason..."

"Fine."

"I think Snape's a good teacher," George made the lie up on the spot, gulping nervously. He had been about to tell Fred his real, darkest secret, but he couldn't do it.

Fred looked shell-shocked. "I don't believe you."

George sighed but remained silent. "Too bad. Now that I told you a secret, I think you should tell me whatever you told Lee."

"So that's what this is about. Not until you tell me a _real _secret. You can't trick me-"

"Don't say it,"

"George-o."

"I hate that name," grumbled George. His heart was racing. He had been keeping this secret for a long time, how could he confess it to his brother? It wasn't something one could laugh off... or was it? He wasn't George-the-Prankster for nothing; he could make this sound humorous. But then, he couldn't. This was not a matter one could joke about.

"Tell me,"

"No, I can't,"

"Fine: if I tell you what I told Lee, will you tell me?"

George squirmed, unable to really promise anything. Maybe he would find the courage to say it, maybe he wouldn't. In the end, he nodded. He was a Gryffindor, after all. But then again, that was what this was all about...

"I told Lee that I kissed Hermione."

George did a double-take.

"Now spill it, George."

"You k-kissed... Hermione? But... she's Ro-"

"Get on with it; this is why I didn't tell you."

"Fine," George took a deep breath. "I'm jealous of Slytherins."

Fred's eyes narrowed at George, "Why?"

"I-I... I kind of-" George broke off, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I'm secretly dating Andrea Rontelle,"

"The _Slytherin?_"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I like her, and we've kissed."

"And now you're jealous of the Slytherins?"

"Because if I were one, we could actually have a relationship. They get away with everything, too. Don't you think it would be great to be a Slytherin for a day?"

"No. That's your deepest secret?"

"Yes, it is." George didn't know where Fred was going with this.

"And pigs fly!" Fred sniggered, sliding out of George's bed and making his (careful) way to his own. "Night, George!"

George sighed, Fred didn't believe him. Maybe it was the best; George himself was trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.


End file.
